


Hidden Wings

by paylo5677



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paylo5677/pseuds/paylo5677
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always been able to see Cas' wings. He thought everyone could. But when he finds out that only angel's soulmates can see their wings, Dean takes action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an instagram request from the user @tumblrspn. Here you go!

Dean had always been able to see Cas’ wings. They were black, shiny, and huge. They were about two feet past his outstretched arms when they were open. Dean often liked to fantasize about touching them- he imagined them to be very soft, and sensitive to the touch.   
Dean had seen Cas shirtless before; he’d seen him naked for God’s sake. His wings jutted from his shoulder blades, sort of like a muscle all their own. His wings were usually tucked in behind him. No one said anything about them and Dean sometimes wondered why. They were beautiful; why didn’t anyone acknowledge them? One day Dean decided to ask Sam about it.   
“Sam?”  
“Yeah, what’s up?”  
“Why doesn’t anyone ever talk about Cas’ wings?”  
Sam choked on his coffee. “What?”  
“Cas’ wings. No one ever says anything about them.”  
Sam looked shocked. “Dean, no one says anything about them because we can’t see them. Only angel’s soul mates can see their wings. Didn’t you know that?”  
Dean practically stopped breathing.   
“Whoa, Dean, are you okay?!”  
“Sammy,” Dean stuttered, “I. . . I need to. . . to find Cas.”  
Sam watched as Dean stumbled out of his chair and clambered for the door. Dean ran down the hall way and threw open his bedroom door. He fell onto his bed and began to pray.  
“Cas, buddy, I need to talk to you.”  
A whooshing caused Dean to sit up. “What’s the matter Dean? Have I done something to upset you?”  
“No, Cas, not at all. I just have a question.”  
“Anything, Dean.”  
Dean looked down at his hands in his lap. He played with the watch on his wrist. “Is it true that only angel’s soulmates can see their wings?”  
Castiel seemed confused. “Of course. Dean, doesn’t everyone know that?”  
“I sure as hell didn’t! If I did I would’ve told you-“ Dean stopped himself and wiped his mouth with his hand.   
“Would’ve told me what?” When Dean remained silent, Cas pressed on. “Dean, need I remind you that if I need to I can and will read your thoughts.”  
Dean sighed. “Cas, I. . . I can see your wings.”  
All emotion drained from Castiel’s face. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Finally, Dean broke the silence. He crossed the room and put his hands on Cas’ shoulders. “Cas, buddy, I’m-“  
Cas cut him off by kissing him. He kissed him long and hard and Dean didn’t object. The angel pulled away breathlessly, his hands still cupping Dean’s face. “Do you know what this means?”  
Dean was grinning from ear to ear. “All I know that I want you to kiss me again.”  
Cas smiled. “This means that nothing- not even the power of God himself- could ever keep us apart. Our souls are tethered to each other by forces stronger than all of creation. No matter what happens we will never stop loving each other. This means that even if we didn’t know it, we’ve always been in love. This is why God sent me to raise you from perdition.”  
Dean kissed Castiel again. “I love you. I’ve known it for a while now- apparently since the dawn of time- but I didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t think you felt the same way.”  
“I’ve always felt the same way. I love you, too, Dean.”  
Dean stripped off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. “Dean,” Cas started in a warning tone.   
Dean only chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’m just going to bed, and I thought you’d like to join me.”  
“I don’t sleep. You know that.”  
“I thought, since we’re soulmates and all, you might want to cuddle with me.”   
Castiel smiled again, lighting up Dean’s whole world. “I’d love to.” He snapped his fingers and he, too, was in his boxers. He crawled onto the bed and Dean followed suit. They shimmied under the covers and Dean pressed Cas up against his chest. He kissed the angel’s hair.   
“Good night, my angel.”  
“Good night, my hunter.”  
And at the same time, both whispered, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you liked it. All comments and kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
